bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Aphid
An Aphid acts as a mob that spawns exclusively from leaves by a random chance. Due to this feature, its level and health vary deeply on which field the Aphid spawns in, like Rogue Vicious Bee. Sharing a similar trait with Tunnel Bear and Coconut Crab, the Aphid despawns after 30 seconds. The time left for you to kill it stays above its health. Aphids attack in a similar pattern to the Stick Nymph, as it follows the player around slowly. When no players stay in its range, it will move back to the place it appeared from. Defeating an Aphid awards 10 battle points (20 if defeating 1 of the 3 rare types), bond, and various other rewards. Some rewards only drop on a cooldown, meaning that a reward may not reappear for some time. Types Aphids always appear as 1 of 4 different types: Normal, Rage, Armored, and Diamond. Different types of Aphids may spawn at different encounter rates. Rewards vary between these types. Normal The most common Aphid to encounter. They possess the least amount of health and deal the least amount of damage out of all Aphids. They look like green bugs with red eyes, neon yellow legs, and antennae. Rage The Rage Aphid can inflict massive damage to a player. They have more health than the Normal Aphid. They look like red bugs with green eyes, legs, and antennae, looking similar in appearance to a Gifted Rage Bee. Armored The Armored Aphid can take more hits compared to others types of Aphids, allowing it to survive for a larger amount of time. It looks like a gray metallic bug with red eyes, black legs, and antennae. Diamond The Diamond Aphid possesses more health than the other Aphids, which allows it to survive for a longer period of time. It looks like a sky blue bug with white eyes, legs, and antennae. Its appearance looks similar to a Diamond Bee. Rarely, it can drop a Diamond Egg. Drops Guaranteed: * Honey. (amount depends on level) * 10 Battle Points. (20 if from 1 of the 3 rare types) * Regular Treats. * Bond. Possible: * Special Treats. (any except Star Treat) * Glitter. * Stingers. * Red Extract. * Blue Extract. * Coconuts. * Tickets. * Oils. * Enzymes. * Glue. * Field Dice. * Ant Passes. * Diamond Eggs. * Micro-Converter. (common) * Magic Bean. (common) * Gumdrops. * Night Bells. * Bitterberries. Tips * Jumping and/or running around the aphid will work effectively since Aphids will follow you slowly. * If you cannot defeat the Aphid, running away from it may work out better than trying to attack it and gain nothing. * Keep in mind that Aphids serve as public mobs, meaning other players can collect the drops regardless of whether they attacked it or not. Gallery File:Aphid_rage.jpg|A Rage Aphid in the Pepper Patch. DiamondAphid.png|A Diamond Aphid in the Spider Field. IMG 3724.jpg|An Armored Aphid in the Cactus Field. Big aphid.png|An Aphid in the Mountain Top Field. Category:Mobs